


Yanderes and Bloodshed

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Love Letters, Murder, Probably gonna end up with dead people, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with the death of Yui Rio. Then it escalated to love letters written in blood. And then her clients began dropping like flies.</p><p>Our favorite red head with glasses is on the track of a very different yandere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welp wish me luck this is my next story let's hope it's good.  
> The summary does spoil one character's fate, but this is the prologue no one cares what happens here.

Info-chan was an average high school student. If you define average as mysterious and semi perverted. If you do that sentence is 100% true.

 

"So you want a gun?" She asked as she was on the phone with one of her favorite clients, Ayano Aishi. "Listen, no can do. I don't want to know what you would be like with a gun and there isn't enough money or panty shots to convince me otherwise." She heard a grumble on the other end of the phone and then got hung up on. Rolling her eyes, she murmured something about the girl being ungrateful and heard a text.

 

_Hey bitch I need cigs._

 

_Well pay me._

 

_Fine bitch._

 

_You're the one smoking at age like before 20 and I'm the bitch?_

 

_I'm the one paying you so stfu._

 

 

After being texted a couple panty shots she chucked the box out the window and rolled her eyes before getting another text. Some boy, Haruto, Sora, Ryusei, who the hell knows the difference, sent her money for panty shots. In all honesty she just had to search what hair color they had and send them a girl from the Rainbow 6 with the same color, they were too predictable. At least Info-chan had the headcannon they were gay. The dudes didn't even say thanks, they just began doing who knows what with that pic; blackmail, shrines, some  _pervy_ stuff even the red head would be disgusted with.

 

Was it really that hard to be appreciated? For someone to genuinely care? Oh wait she was expecting grateful behavior from a group of stupid teenagers. Welp that explains a lot.

 

She heard a rush of footsteps and the sound of a person falling. She moved the curtains before smirking. Osana Najimi had fallen and was now mumbling to herself, most likely about how much of a stupid idiot she was Info-chan imagined. "Bitch stop being an idiot and get a boyfriend. Oh wait ten other girls like your crush!" She snickered coldly, and noticed how the girl turned crimson. "Baka!" she yelled. "I know you are but what am I?" She scurried off seeming unable to create a comeback.

 

"Hey." Info-chan turned and noticed Yui walking by. "I need a knife. What's the price?" "5 panty shots." Yui pulled out her phone and texted her the pictures while Info-chan slid the weapon underneath the door. Yui was one her most tolerable clients, hell she'd even go as far to call the other red head a friend.

 

They were both fellow evil teenagers, with Yui being somewhat morally divided. Info-chan bet the girl wouldn't really approve of the other five of the Rainbow 6 being killed, it just wouldn't sit well with the evil girl. If they weren't in some huge polyship, then Info-chan assumed that Yuna and Yui were gay for each other, along with Kokona and Saki being gay and the other two no one honestly cared about were also probably gay. Would Info-chan tell this to their faces? Yes and she did and they shunned her for a month.

 

"Why do you want this? Asking just out of curiosity." Yui smiled. "Well my neighbour got a cat, and I figured that may be more fun to kill than a squirrel." Info-chan honestly cringed. She hated humanity, she approved and bribed people to commit sexual harassment, she would stab anyone without warning no matter who, but she was a big fan of animals and a cat person. She didn't plan on marrying and just assumed she'd get a lot of cats like in the movies, those people seemed to have good lives.

 

"Yui! Where are you? Cooking club is starting soon!" Saki's voice echoed in the hallway. Yui shrugged. "Welp, looks like I gotta leave. See ya!" Yui waved as she dashed down the hall.

* * *

 

And that was the day before the students began dropping.


	2. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to establish some things.  
> First off, because I'm known for Ayinfo trash, Ayano is completely straight and not the killer. That would be to obvious.  
> And speaking of sexualities.
> 
> Info-chan- grey ace  
> Ayano- heterosexual  
> Taro- heterosexual  
> Osana- bisexual  
> All of the Rainbow 6 are bisexual too.
> 
> And those are all CURRENTLY relevant characters. Not saying any of them are thr murderer, not saying any of them aren't.
> 
> Every character should have legitimate evidence, but only one won't be either dead or proven innocent.

While setting up office the next day, Info-chan heard a couple sets of footsteps. "I-info-chan?" Koharu called out as the Rainbow 6 approached. They all were red, like they had been crying for a long time. And that's when Info-chan noticed there were only five of them.

 

"Hey, where's Yui?" Most of them began sobbing, with the third years being the only ones to hold back their tears. "Yui," Kokona paused for a minute to find out how to word this. "She was found by the furnace this morning. "Excuse me?" Yuna wiped her eyes. "Th-the delinquents found her corpse. And it was p-practically mutilated." Info-chan bowed her head. "Sorry for your loss I guess." "Don't be, she was your friend too." The red head shrugged. "Don't worry, I have info on everyone and cameras everywhere. The killer won't stay hidden for long." The other girls smiled lightly and walked off, most likely to tell their class.

 

Taro walked by a couple minutes after. "Info-san, why is everyone so glum?" "Yui Rio was murdered at the furnace. I'm gonna see if this'll be an easy case." "Oh." He said shocked. "Well that's gonna be depressing. The Rainbow 6 probably aren't taking this well." Info-chan shook her head. "Oh well. Maybe Najimi-san and I will have to join a club. If we look less loner-ish, maybe we won't get murdered." Info-chan nodded. "Good luck finding the perpetrator!" Taro waved as he left.

 

Info-chan hopped on her computer and started looking at her cameras. "There should be two by the delinquents hangout." She clicked on the monitor a couple of times. "Huh? It's not responding." She widened her eyes. "This nutjob knew about my cameras." She slowly pondered about who could've disarmed the cameras. "Ha. They're better than I thought."


	3. <3

Info-chan visited the camera by the furnace and examined the spot. "Hmm," she hummed as she looked at a pile of cut wires. She noticed a small puddle of blood next to a mutilated camera. "Missed a spot of blood, so it can't be Ayano, she's too much of a neat freak when cleaning up." Not that it was likely to be Ayano anyways, Ayano kills for a reason and killing Yui would need a very good reason. Info-chan pulled on some gloves and got to work.

 

She sifted through the wires until feeling a sharp pain. She pulled the sharp object out and glanced at it. A broken glass shard. She slowly observed the dried blood, most likely from Yui. Info-chan pulled out a notebook and made notes. Finally she got out a bag and shoved it in. While she was all for a nice detective case herself, the police seemed like an actual good place to send evidence. She didn't want to butcher the case of a close friend after all.

 

News got out the next day about the case.

 

_Yesterday the police force got an anoynomous source's help and were given the murder weapon of the victim, Yui Rio. They tested the blood, proving it was the murder weapon but couldn't find any fingerprints. It most likely was from a smashed window, but there is some speculation it couldv've come from the girl's phone which was not found on the body._

 

Info-chan facepalmed. She didn't find any useful evidence other than it may of come from a broken window. She sighed loudly, accidentally drawing attention.

 

"Hey you! You're loud! Baka!" The red head sighed. This day was clearly going wonderfully for her. "Alas Osana, how no one has killed you yet amazes me." She went crimson. "You're the one who's being overdramatic," she scoffed. "Why are you even being so moody? Baka." Info-chan quietly wondered if Taro would mind one less friend. "Haven't you seen the news?" The other girl thought for a moment. "Oh! So you're the baka who gave the police the murder weapon." "Yeah." She rolled her eyes and left.

 

"Hey Info-chan, what's up?" Taro was walking by and noticed her dismay. "Well there's no evidence of who killed Yui, so it's a little saddening that I didn't do jackshit investigating stuff." He smiled, understanding. "Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find the killer." Info-chan sighed. "Yeah but this is a setback."

 

When Taro was gone, it took a couple minutes for her next visitor. Ayano Aishi took one glance into her office before realizing the girl was moping. "Hey bitch, why you so bummed?" "Yui's dead and I didn't find useful evidence for the police." "Yeah I figured you were the anonymous source. Seems like you to work for and around the law." The girl sighed. "Don't worry, you know how I get away with murder, so it'll be easy." "But this person seems, she paused for a moment. "Good." Ayano growled lightly. "Well fuck you too." The red head giggled and Ayano sarcastically rolled her eyes.

 

During closing time for her, Info-chan found a small envelope near her office's door.

 

_Dear my amazing love~,_

_It seems that you are trying to solve some silly murder. It's just that she was way too close to you, It's not fair to some lousy hot person like me. You will be mine, I promise. You're going to be M I N E._

 

The red head stared at the envelope in shock. It was creepy, but at least the dude was up front. Or girl seeing it was written in pink ink, sans for the last part written in dark messy red. It had a weird texture to, probably dried blood.

 

Info-chan quickly opened the door and threw the note in. She would analyze it tomorrow.


End file.
